Hiding from My Master
by Darth Zannah
Summary: So, Izaya woke me up this morning wanting to play a game. I agreed. Bad idea...? PRIZE DRABBLE FOR ALWAYSBLU, DOES NOT FIT INTO TIME LINES. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Zannah here! I have no idea what to do in A New Toy, so I thought "Hey, I'll do Alwaysblu's little drabble now! It's short, and I hope that you guys like it!

I think that's it, who wants to say the disclaimer?

Izaya: I will!~

Zannah: You've already said it... Many times.

Izaya: Not that many times. *pouts*

Zannah: At least once on each of my stories. *dead-pans*

Izaya: Violet-Chan won't want to. You know how she is. All... shy~~~

Loki: _I'll_ say the disclaimer. Zannah does not own Durarara, blah blah blah...

Zannah & Izaya: Loki...?

* * *

One morning, Violet woke to a pair of reddish-brown eyes inches from hers. "EEEK!" She squealed in surprise, jerking away from the red eyes above her face.

Izaya chuckled, pulling away. "Violet-Chan~~~" He purred. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Y-yes, Izaya...?" She was out of breath, still recovering from her scare.

"I have something planned for you today~"

"Wh-what is it?" _Whatever it is, it can't be good... I think..._

"A game~"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to avoid me for the whole day~ If you win, if I don't catch you before sunset, then I'll let you skip your chores for a week. If I win, then you'll be my slave for a week~" He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When does it start?" Violet asked.

"In one hour."

"Fine." Violet got up and showered rapidly, and then left the apartment. _Where do I go...?_ She wondered. _I'll go to Ikebukuro, and start there._ She made her way quickly to Ikebukuro and then started walking, keeping to the most crowded areas where she would be hidden.

_Game's been going for thirty minutes... I hope I win._ She went inside a store and bought a completely new outfit that did not fit her character at all. She bought destroyed skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top, and a red hoodie with a large hood. She changed, and then want back outside. Her heart almost stopped, and she was glad that she had the hood up, because right as she walked out Izaya walked past her with this huge smirk on his face.

_That was close... I am so glad I changed._ She thought, walking the other way towards the Aquarium. _How did he know I would be here? Oh well, at least he didn't notice me, and I ditched my other clothes in the women's room._

* * *

_Hmm, she's doing a good job of hiding from me... She was wearing deep blue, so I will just look for that._ Izaya thought, walking past a store as a young teenage girl in skinny jeans and a red hoodie walked out.

_~3 hours later~_

_Clever girl, switching her clothes to something unlike what she would ever wear after she got here._ Izaya thought as he trailed the girl he had seen earlier. She had given herself away earlier by shying away from the alleys, most girls dressed the way she was dressed would go down a dark alley in a heartbeat.

He snuck up behind her and suddenly pulled her down a tight, dark alley. "Nice try Violet-Chan~" He purred in the frightened girl's ear.

"O-oh, Izaya..."

"Are you ready for this week?~ I have lots of fun planned~~"

"I guess I don't have a choice..." She answered with a sigh.

"That's right~" He purred. "Come on, let's go home~ It's time for my little slave girl to please her master~"

* * *

To continue or not continue? Vote on which you think I should do!


	2. Chapter 2

Zannah here, once again!~

Chiyo Ai, I loved your second review, it made me laugh so hard! :D

To everyone else who reviewed, thanks! And I'm glad that you liked it Alwaysblu! Ah, you guys make me feel so loved! *crying*

And I apologize for taking this long to update. To make up for it, I have several Supernatural fanfics on the way, plus a couple more Black Bird fanfics, and possibly more DRRR!, plus a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic or two. One is a fanfic where Sebastian is turned into a cat. You won't want to miss that one. One Black Bird will be a "multi-verse", I think it's called.

*Warning* This chapter has "M" rated stuff, don't like, don't read.

Anyway, let's review~ Violet was woken in the morning by Izaya, who wanted to play a game. If you guys didn't realize this, he knew that she would lose. Thus making her his slave for a week~ He has plans~ Lots of fun planned~ Violet's wardrobe has already been "fixed" by Izaya~ Corsets and miniskirts coming~~~

Izaya: Shut up, you're revealing too much!

Zannah: Fine, I was done anyway. Since you interrupted me, _Shizuo_ gets to say the disclaimer.

Shizuo: Why do I have to, I'm not involved.

Zannah: Because, it's fun!~

Shizuo: Fine, whatever, just shut up. Zannah does not own Durarara, only her OC, now she and the flea have to shut up.

Zannah: *covers Izaya's mouth*

* * *

_"Are you ready for this week?~ I have lots of fun planned~~"_

_"I guess I don't have a choice..." She answered with a sigh._

_"That's right~" He purred. "Come on, let's go home~ It's time for my little slave girl to please her master~"_

* * *

Izaya and Violet walked back to Izaya's apartment, and then he shoved her into her room. "Get changed and then meet me in my room Violet-Chan~" He shut the door and went to his room.

Violet pulled open one of the drawers of her dresser, groaning when she saw what he had done. He had replaced all of her clothes with corsets, miniskirts, and these tight spaghetti strap shirts that were cropped just below her breasts. With a sinking feeling, she changed into a white corset and a deep blue miniskirt.

Taking a deep breath, Violet walked across the hallway to his door, knocking.

Izaya was sitting on his bed, checking his inbox on his phone. He looked up when she knocked. "Come in."

"I changed. And now I'm here like you said." She said, entering nervously.

Izaya sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

Violet swallowed nervously and approached him slowly.

"Get on your knees."

"Wh-what?" She seemed even more nervous.

Izaya struck her right thigh with a riding crop he had been hiding behind his back. "Do as I say."

Violet yelped, and then obediently knelt, nervous beyond belief while Izaya began to unbutton his pants.

He struck her with the riding crop again as she started to edge away with a whimper. "Stay still."

She yelped again and obeyed, whimpering softly again.

Izaya unzipped his pants and then took out his already hard length. "Suck it." He ordered emotionlessly.

Violet's eyes widened in horror at that. "Wh-what...?"

He struck her again, making her cry out in pain. "You heard me."

Violet shut her eyes tightly, and the leaned forward slightly, licking it just barely.

Getting impatient, Izaya grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrust into her mouth.

She whimpered around him, sucking on him lightly and nervously.

He gave her hair a yank. "You can do better." Izaya struck her back with the riding crop.

Violet gasped, almost biting him by accident. She stopped herself just in time. She had learned how to purr, she she started purring while lightly suckling. The poor thing didn't know what the heck she was doing.

Izaya yanked her hair again. "Suck harder."

She whimpered again and obeyed.

"Better."

Violet whimpered again and returned to purring as best as she could. She really hated this.

He bucked his hips, almost choking her. "You can still do so much better."

Violet almost bit him again as she tried to keep from gagging. _This is awful... I hate this..._ She thought miserably as she tentatively dragged her bottom teeth across him.

Izaya groaned, leaning back on his hands. "Better."

She did it again while sucking and purring.

He bucked his hips again with another groan.

Violet once again had to force down a gag. She continued with everything, swiping her tongue around him occasionally.

Izaya seemed to enjoy it, which was what mattered. He groaned and pulled her hair.

As an effort to make it end sooner, she took a risk and pulled away some, letting most of him out of her mouth so she could lightly nip the end before taking him back into her mouth.

He groaned and bucked again.

She placed her on his hips to hold him in place and keep him from choking her again. Violet dragged her teeth across it lightly, and then pulled away to nip him again before once more taking him into her mouth.

He groaned again, he was obviously getting close.

Violet continued, pausing to nip him occasionally.

Finally, with a groan and another yank of hair, he came in her mouth. "Swallow." He said warningly as she whimpered and pulled away, about to spit it out.

She whimpered again, forcing herself to swallow it. She squeezed her eyes shut as it burned her throat on the way down.

Izaya fixed his pants, saying as he did: "You may go."

Violet swiftly absconded, wiping little traces of cum from her face. _That was disgusting and horrible..._

* * *

Once again, we would not have this were it not for the amazing Luci!

Luci: Yes, I'm awesome, I know.

Zannah: Whoa, don't get a big head there... Review my lovelies, it motivates me to write~


End file.
